<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faking Faking It by IncenseStick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810538">Faking Faking It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick'>IncenseStick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Condoms, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Like A Lot of Fucking Swearing, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swearing, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This took A LONG TIME to finish so don't let it flop or I'm going to personally shit on your next pizza. Honest to fucking God.<br/>Sorry for all the profanity but I really got in fucking character. Not that a piece of shit like you would understand. Asshole.</p><p>ALSO sorry to everyone named Enrique! Actually, sorry to every single character in this and anyone going through something like this IRL. Especially the poor Domino's worker xD</p><p>So yeah, I recorded and edited the last part so you can use it in your audio. No pressure, but it would make me feel really nice. Plus my beta male incel cuck asshole voice makes it perfectly clear that it ain't Enrique Thundercock just being sneaky xD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faking Faking It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️<br/>
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com<br/>
You can monetize my scripts, but only if you give me access to the FULL VERSION OF THE FINISHED AUDIO for personal use.<br/>
=================================================================</p><p>Feel free to omit/replace the expletives and instances of taking the Lord's name in vain if you don't like them, EXCEPT the "asshole"s. They are kind of necessary for the ending to work.</p><p>=================================================================</p><p>Holy shit I primarily write yandere murder bitches but this feels so much more worse somehow. Pls don't do this at home xD</p><p>=================================================================</p><p>[agressive knocking]</p><p>Hey dumbass, I'm coming in.</p><p>[outraged] NEED anything!? I hope you're fucking kidding. There's no way I'd [stress them separately] EVER | NEED anything from your sorry ass.</p><p>It's just that you always force me to have sex with you when I'm in the middle of something else or when we're watching our show... Uhm A show so I just thought I had a moment of free time now so if I have to do it with you at all today then now would be the best time? The least inconvenient time, I mean. I hope you understand how insanely fucking lucky you are that I'm even considering allowing you to touch me at all. Asshole.</p><p>Look I really don't care you just came back, don't tell me you're THAT tired. [mockingly] What, your sad little dick can't even get up for someone as hot as me? You're living with a sexy young woman and yet the only times you go on the offensive is when we're already cuddled up on the couch anyway? Pathetic. No wonder you were a fucking virgin before I took pity on you. </p><p>[offended] Uhhhhm no? That was something totally different! I was just saving it for someone I would really like but then you started living here and you were such a sad fucking incel loser that I was just seriously concerned for my safety and the lives of the people at your work. It's pieces of shit like you that go around shooting up places because they can't get any pussy.</p><p>Wow. You're so full of yourself it's not even funny anymore. You know full well that I could have any man out there. Just look at me! I could have tons of fuckbuddies and sugar daddies over all the time plowing my pretty tight pussy all day long and bringing me gifts and shit. And my main guy, Enrique. Of course. He comes here every day and makes me feel amazing with his massive cock.</p><p>But LIKE I SAID, I don't want you to go on an incel murder spree like I'm sure you would if I didn't let you get off with my divine body from time to time, and I don't want Enrique to know I'm living with someone as disgusting as you so I always make sure he leaves before you come back.</p><p>Uhm no, idiot, I work from home? I'm just so amazing at it that I have like 3 hours every day to have sex with my unbelievable... UnbelievaBLY hot boyfriend, too. But anyway, last chance. If you don't accept my offer now I'm gonna walk away and you're never going to touch me again. So you better fucking take it.</p><p>[a bit of whiny desperation shines through your act] Noooooo... You don't need a fucking shower, you're fine... [back to a toxic bitch] I mean it wouldn't help you anyway, someone like you can shower for hours and still come out disgusting. It's not about what you do, but who you are. And you are a filthy, beta male, loser cuck.</p><p>[angery] Listen here you little shit, this is your last chance. We both know that no one is ever going to fuck you if I stop being nice to you so you better lose the cocky act. Forget the stupid shower and get your nasty cock out already. I have shit to do and places to be and I can't wait anymore! Uhm any more than I already have. Because I'm busy. Asshole.</p><p>[in disbelief] You... You what? I don't think I heard you right. Come again?</p><p>You'll PASS!? Who the fuck do you think you are, shitbag? I'm doing you a favor here, big time! Because I feel sorry for you, and that's how you repay me? Ungrateful bastard.</p><p>Fine, I'll do it myself. Don't you fucking dare stop me. Keep your filthy hands to yourself and be grateful.</p><p>[zipper sound]</p><p>Oh shit you definitely need that shower. It stinks! Do you even wash it properly? You're a fucking disgrace. Seriously. Your cock is absolutely the worst. [you're having trouble keeping the act up] I've never seen anything like it before. It's so bad I wanna throw up. I'd never ever do this shit if you weren't forcing me.</p><p>[BJ starts, mostly licks and gentle sucks in between the lines; speak with your mouth full if you want to go the extra mile]</p><p>Disgusting.</p><p>Shut up.</p><p>I don't want to...</p><p>Hear your stupid voice.</p><p>Don't touch my hair!</p><p>It took an hour to...</p><p>Just shut the fuck up.</p><p>[slightly insecure and jealous] W-why aren't you getting hard...? Don't tell me you...? No, no way. [back to toxic] It's just that you probably have fucking ED already. I bet it's because of the fucking cartoons you watch that you can't appreciate a real woman anymore. [cocky] What, your limp little dick can't get up even for me? For my perfect body? Good fucking riddance. Trash like you don't belong in humanity's gene pool anyway. So I'm glad your bloodline will die with you. Asshole.</p><p>[outraged] BEG FOR IT!? You're completely out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to beg you to let me suck your stinky unwashed cock. Ridiculous. Not gonna happen. Nuh-uh. No fucking way in hell. </p><p>Wait, where the fuck do you think you're going? DO NOT leave me like this. Or I'll make you regret this. I'll tell Enrique that you keep bothering me and he will fuck you up, you understand?</p><p>Look, FINE. I get it. You're blackmailing me to let you fuck my mouth and it's despicable. But it's better than having you rape and cum inside me raw me later which I'm sure is EXACTLY what you intend to do if I refuse or maybe – hopefully... Erm, hopefully NOT! – even if I accept. So I'm gonna do it, ok? But only because I'm afraid you'll hurt me if I don't, you understand? So don't EVER fucking think this is actually consensual or that I want it. Asshole.</p><p>I'm gonna take my take top off and lie on your bed on my back so you can fuck my throat. I'm sure that's what you want.</p><p>[optional undressing sounds]</p><p>Umh yeah, DUH. Of course I'm not wearing a bra, I don't want you to ruin one of my favorites if you can't take it anymore and assault me and rip my clothes off.</p><p>Well, you haven't YET. But I know what degenerates like you are capable of.</p><p>[optional bed creaking sounds]</p><p>Ok, I'm ready. A young, perky woman is lying on your bed against her will, trembling in fear and revulsion as you're about to violate her tight, soft throat with your dirty cock. I bet you fantasized about this scene all day at work today. Asshole.</p><p>[short pause, he's taking his time positioning himself and tracing your lips and cheeks with his now almost fully erect penis]</p><p>Hello? Are you doing this or not? I'm a busy woman! Just fucking put it in already, I want this to end so I can leave your stinky mess of a room and go about my amazing life, ok? </p><p>No you piece of shit, I'm not gonna beg! It's your last fucking chance, if you don't put it in my mouth right now I'm gonna stand up and leave, you hear!? Every second of this anticipation is torture...</p><p>B-because your disgusting cock is so close to my face and I don't want to look at it! It's scary! T-to think it's going to go into me later, that is... What if the condom breaks or something and you end up cumming inside me raw? [dreamily] Oh fuck... That would be... [back to toxic] T-terrible! Terrible. Absolutely the fucking worst! So I need to make you cum with my mouth to prevent that. It's not like your limp little erectile disfunction dick can go for more than one round. Asshole.</p><p>[slightly desperate] Come the fuck on... I'll even let you grab my tits if you do it now... So that I can be over with this crap sooner, of course! I'm not fucking begging...</p><p>You know what? FUCK YOU. Fuck you. I'll do it myself. [nom that dick]</p><p>[with your mouth full] Fuck you.</p><p>[BJ sounds and moans/whimpers. You fantasized about this all day during work and you're REALLY fucking hungry for his cock, but a bit scared to take it deeper]</p><p>Oh fuck...</p><p>This is just the worst...</p><p>I was hoping...</p><p>Hoping you wouldn't make me do it today...</p><p>Holy fuck it's still getting bigger!?</p><p>You really have one nasty fucking cock...</p><p>[you get aggressive and start rubbing your pussy through your clothes]

Stinky, tiny, good for nothing... [gag]</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Uhm... I just tasted your beta male precum and wanted to puke. I deepthroat Enrique all the fucking time. Don't get the wrong idea. And I'm only rubbing my pussy to cope with this. Because this is a nightmare.</p><p>[a bit scared] Y-yeah obviously I can take your pathetic cock all the way. Easily. Fucking try me. [squeal]</p><p>[rough facefucking and moans for a good while. And gagging. Lots of gagging. You can improv some lines here if you want, but this should mostly be you getting off on him using your throat like a fucktoy]</p><p>[you're getting off on it like crazy, but you can barely breathe after a while and he stops to let you catch a breather. Heavy breathing in between the lines for a while]</p><p>Oh fuck. Oh my God. Fuck. Why did you stop? I was so, so damn close... So fucking close... T-to throwing up, obviously. Because your precum stinks. Asshole.</p><p>[he tells you to put your hands on your own throat]</p><p>[surprised] What? Why? Both of them? Here on my throat? Is this some fucked-up fetish of yours? Do you want me to pretend I'm choking myself? Fucking weirdo degenerate. Whatever. Just fucking cum already and let me go.</p><p>[facefucking resumes, with the gagging and moans; your hands can feel the bulge of your throat being rhythmically stretched out by his cock]</p><p>[with your mouth full/gagging] What the fuck...? It's moving... It's fucking moving!</p><p>Holy shit that's so h[ot, but don't say the whole thing]... [gag] Horrible. Horrible. Oh fuck.</p><p>You'll cum? Oh shit. Uhm. Do it inside. Do it fucking INSIDE. I don't want your nasty cum in my hair.</p><p>[last bit of facefucking until he cums down your throat. React appropriately. Since you've been rubbing yourself during the facefuck, you can totally cum together with him.]</p><p>[cum drunk, heavy breathing] God that was A LOT. A lot of thick, gooey cum. Oh fuck.

So you don't have anyone at work. Obviously. Fucking loser asshole.</p><p>[he praises you for trying so hard and thanks you for the amazing orgasm you gave him]</p><p>[satisfied, cocky] Of course it felt amazing! I told you I could take your little dick easy peasy balls squeezy!</p><p>Soooooo... Since I did so well and made you cum so hard, that means I can go now, right? [suggestively] There's no way a beta cuck like you can go on, right? You won't make me clean you up with my mouth and you won't OBVIOUSLY get hard again from the sight of your cute sexy roommate licking your filthy cock, right? You'll totally be able to resist the animalistic urge to tear my pants off me and slam your dick deep inside my tight, fertile pussy, right? You horny bastard piece of shit?</p><p>[he tells you he doesn't want to force you to anything and that you can go]</p><p>[S H O O K] W-what...? A-are you fucking serious? You're NOT going to rape me...?</p><p>[he tells you he doesn't have a condom anyway]</p><p>[enthusiastic] That's not a problem! [back to the act] F-for you, I mean. As a rapist scumbag piece of shit. It's not like I can do anything if you decide to just pin me down and fuck me and cum inside me. Or in my mouth again if you really don't want to take responsibility for your actions like a real man would. Asshole.</p><p>[he tells you it's too risky to do it raw]</p><p>[venomed] RISKY!? Yeah, that's exactly what a cowardly little beta cuck like you would say. So it's not risky to violate your roommate against her will every day and dump massive loads of stinky cum down her throat and all over her beautiful body, but then it comes to satisfying heeeee... [fake cough] Eww, I can still feel your nasty cum in my mouth! YOUR, your urge to cum inside her wet, fertile pussy raw, and suddenly you chicken out? Fucking pathetic. Asshole.</p><p>I guess there's no helping it with a pussy-ass coward like you. I have some condoms in my back pocket. Here.</p><p>Are you fucking stupid? Of course it's not what we use with Enrique, it says extra thin on the packaging! You can't even read? Fucking illiterate trash.</p><p>What the hell are you talking about? I told you that unlike you, Enrique has a massive, amazing, long, thick, monster fucking cock. He only ever uses EXTRA LARGE, EXTRA THICK condoms. We tried using extra thin ones because uhhhhmm he bought them once for shits and giggles but they OBVIOUSLY didn't fit and they popped when we tried putting them on his humongous, thick dick. That's why I have some leftovers. And I carry them around the house because I'm always scared you're going to lose it and rape me with your pickle excuse for manhood and I'd DEFINITELY, ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT want you inbred degenerate to come inside me raw and impregnate me.</p><p>Of course I DON'T want to do it with you, but it's better than you desperate cuck lashing out and beating me up or fucking my ass dry when I'm busy later or something. So I'm doing this to protect myself from a psycho piece of shit rapist.</p><p>Imma put it on with my mouth. Shut the fuck up.</p><p>[this part is ambiguous on purpose so the listeners can decide if the "forced" impreg happened or not]</p><p>[you fumble around, gag, and make mouth sounds that make it PLAUSIBLE that you bit through the tip of the condom so the listeners can make their own headcanon]</p><p>[proud] Wow, it worked! [back to bitch] Y-your pathetic cock, I mean. Of course. I'm just shocked you actually got it up again is all. I put condoms with my mouth on Enrique's giant cock all the fucking time. Asshole.</p><p>Do you want to undress me or should I...? Don't get the wrong idea, I just don't want you to make tears in my pants [any piece of lower-body clothing works if it has pockets] or something. But... If you really wanted to rip them off me... I guess there would be nothing I could do to prevent that. Piece of shit rapist coward motherfucker.</p><p>[surprised squeak as he grabs your hips, pulls you in, and tears your legwear off of you] </p><p>Hey, be careful with my panties! [optional clothes tearing sound]</p><p>[amazed] Oh fuck... Uhmm... [anrgy] Do you have any idea how long I spent picking those out for y... For Enrique!? Fucking inconsiderate brute.</p><p>Of course I'm drenched, I was imagining how I'm gonna call Enrique after this and how awesome it'll be when he comes over to bash your skull in and fuck me over your dead body! Asshole.</p><p>[you try to suppress the moan as he enters you]<br/>
[you're on your back on the edge of the bed. He's standing on the floor, leaning over you, keeping your arms locked above your head with an iron grip, and driving himself inside your pussy with slow, powerful thrusts that shake you to the core and send jolts of pleasure down your spine. He's no just trying to get off, he's trying to make you cum repeatedly and cum HARD, to break character and scream your pleasure for the neighbors to hear]</p><p>[add moans and slapping sounds generously in this part, trying to hold back at first and then really letting go once she starts "faking" the moans and orgasms]</p><p>Oh God... Oh fuck... Finally... Fucking finally...</p><p>Now my amazing tight pussy...</p><p>Mhmmm... Is going to make your disgusting, tiny, inexperienced cock...</p><p>Make your cock cum in no time...</p><p>And then you'll finally...</p><p>Let me fucking go.</p><p>Oh fuck... I waited all day to make you cum...</p><p>Every day before you fuck me...</p><p>I'm so anxious and empty... B-because I live in constant fear of you violating me!</p><p>Waiting to make you cum in me or on me... Oh fuck. So I can move on with my life knowing you've had your fill for the day...</p><p>And you won't force me... To make you cum again until tomorrow.</p><p>I always wait for our time together... To be fucking over... Mhm...</p><p>Because this is the worst part of my day...</p><p>It's so bad... So fucking bad...</p><p>Oh shit... It doesn't feel good at all...</p><p>You're terrible at this... At plowing my little pussy... Mmmmmmhm...</p><p>Enrique would totally have made me cum like 8 times by now you fucking loser...</p><p>[he starts going faster] [moaning and slapping noises intensify]</p><p>[it's becoming VERY hard to hold the full moans and the orgasms in check]

Fuuuuck... Oh my God, this is so bad... Being raped by you is the worst fucking feeling ever...

I want it... I need it... To end... Because I hate it... So I'm gonna do... What I'm sure you want me to... And fake an orgasm...

Oh fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna show you what Enrique does to me, mhm... What you will never... Never do to a woman with your nasty tiny cock...

[you don't completely let go of the bitch persona, but you stop holding the moans in; you can use my lines below AND/or improv whatever feels natural instead/IN BETWEEN. I'd love her to cum at least twice in this scene but you do you]

Yes slam into me, rape my tight fucking pussy... Use it to make your cock cum... Fuck... Make it quick... Make it end... Oh God I can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore, fuck...

I'm gonna fucking cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, cum with me, cum with me, yes yes yes yes YES! [orgasm]

[he stops for a moment as you cum on his cock, but he's far from done; he's savoring the sight of the sweaty, spread open, desperate, unbelievably hot, drenched in your own juices, PLEASED mess that he turned you into. He gives you a few seconds and starts going HARD again]

Wait... What the fuck... Fuck you're doing!? Wait, give me... Oh fuck I just came, wait... Asshole!

Mhhhmmmm you're gonna make me.... Oh God you're gonna make me fake another one...

Fuck you're never like this, what... What's fucking with you today?

So cruel... How much longer... Shit it's coming... How much longer can you last, huh?

How much longer does it have to be like this?

Oh fuck I can't do this anymore, I can't take it... Fuck my pussy... Cum, fucking cum...

Let me milk your filthy cock... With my pussy, cum... I'm gonna cum... Cum with me, cum WITH ME.

Do it... The condom... Fucking do it, ok? Do it... Fuck me and cum...

I'm gonna fucking cum, I'm gonna... I'm gonna fake it again, cum with me... Cum in me, in me, in me, in me [intense moans until orgasm]

[heavy breathing] Oh fuck... My legs... Damn... I've never... Faked it that hard before. I've never faked it... With anyone before. Just you. Fucking asshole.

[he asks you where your phone is; you're fucked silly so you tell him without thinking] In my pants. On the floor. Where you threw them, I think.

[deep exhale and chill for a second, then you start realizing what he's about to do]

Wait... What are you doing? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? Give me my phone back! Don't you fucking dare do it. Don't.

[desperate] P-please. Please don't do this. Don't call him. Just give me my phone back. Please. Raping me is one thing but DON'T FUCKING CALL ENRIQUE.

B-because he's gonna end you! Bash your skull in, remember? And you might be a piece of shit beta male cuck incel loser but I don't want you on my conscience. DON'T. FUCKING. DO. IT.

W-what...? Really? You're gonna give it back? Great, then give it back?

Come take it...? Yeah of course I can stand up and take it, sure... Oh fuck... Holy shit I can't... My legs... What the hell...?

Look, it was really tiresome faking so many orgasms for a piece of shit like you. But I'll let it go if you just give it back. Come on.

W-why do you look so proud and satisfied? Rapist scumbag? No, STOP. Seriously, DON'T DO IT.

</p><p>[phone call starts]</p><p>[a second voice, I recorded and edited this part so you can use mine or get someone else to do it]</p><p>https://soundgasm.net/u/IncestStick/Dominos-Pizza-what-can-I-get-you-today-Asshole</p><p>Domino's Pizza, what can I get you today?</p><p>Uhm no sir, this is DOMINO'S. If you're undecided we have a special deal this week on large Pepperoni's, the second one's free.</p><p>No sir, we don't have an Enrique here. But I can suggest a large Mexicana with extra jalapeños for 18.99.</p><p>I said something funny, sir?</p><p>[phone call ends]</p><p>[you can edit mine out or (I think it would be super dope!) play your own "asshole" over mine. Yours should be slightly louder. Your call!]</p><p>Asshole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>